netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulala Inyoka/Arcade
Death Sport Intro Cutscene (The first scene shows an image of Earth from space. It settles on Africa and zooms down to the southern part of continent. It shows a besieged town, where soldiers are gunning down everybody. A man sits in a jeep as he watches his men viciously kill anything that move.) -Bulala(V/O): Africa, what some people call the Dark Continent, is my home and I want to unite it all under a single banner, My banner. However, the governments of Africa think they can do this by coperation and other trival things. No, the only way for Africa to truly be free is for someone to come and rule it with a firm hand and I plan to be that hand. This town right here is paying for their crime, the crime of not swearing loyalty to me. (Shows Bulala speaking into a walkie talkie and orders something. His jeep and all of his ground troops leave the area. Those who were not killed in attack are too much in shock to notice a fleet of Russian Hind D attack helicopters coming in. They can only look on as missiles rain down on them, destroying the town. The scene cuts back to Bulala as he goes back to his base, not even looking behind him to see the devastation he had wrought.) -Bulala(V/O): However things are running slowly. Bulala had men all over southern Africa trying to overthow the governments that countries but are meeting stiff resistance in the form of said countries armies. I've been fighting the government of South Africa for three years now and all I have to show for it is landlock country of Lesotho, a speck of a country that is surrounded by South Africa. He must find a way to step up his plans or I will never see my dream of the “United Kingdom of Africa.” (Bulala arrives at his base and goes straight to his office, when he steps in he notices a white woman sitting in his plush chair. Her red hair was fiery and green eyes confident. She grins at Bulala.) -Mysterious Woman: Hello there Mister Inyoka, it's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Warlord who is trying to unite this violent continent. (Bulala responses to this by whipping out a M1911A1 pistol at the Mysterious Woman.) -Bulala: Who are you isifebe! Answer me quick or I'll blow your brains out. (The Mysterious Woman doesn't even blink at the sight of a gun at her. She simply stands up from Bulala's chair.) -Mysterious Woman: No time for pleasantries I guess. I am a representative of the greatest criminal mastermind in the entire world, the person simply called Enigma. The crimelord is hosting a fighting tournament called “Death Sport,” and wants you to join. Enigma knows your a master of the Thai fighting style of Muay Thai, Enigma wants a guy like you to fight. -Bulala: And what do I get out of this? -Mysterious Woman: The winner of the tournament will get a chance to have an audience with Enigma. Imagine if you two could strike an alliance, Enigma could bank roll your campaign your conquest of Africa. You would be unstoppable. (Bulala thought for a moment about this, after a few more moments he made his decision.) -Bulala: You have yourself a deal. -Mysterious Woman: Good to here, on the desk is a PDA that will show you the location of the tournament. See you there. (Shows Bulala showing the Mysterious Woman out of his base, making sure none of his soldiers kill her accidentally. As soon as her helicopter picks her up and leaves, Bulala returns to his base and get ready to travel. He takes a look at the PDA to get the location and soon gets in a jeep to go to an airstrip.) -Bulala(V/O): Soon my plans to unite Africa will come true. Finals Cutscene (Shows Bulala standing in a large room with two floors. The place is furnished with all kinds of lavish things. Bulala is at the bottom floor near a stair case. The stair leads to upper floor with huge double doors, likely leading to Enigma's private room.) -???:(Electronically alter voice): 'Congratulations Mister Inyoka. You have made it to the finals of the Death Sport tournament. If you are strong enough to defeat our chosen champion, you'll get your shot at Enigma. -Bulala: Then let us finish this. '(The doors on the top floor open up and a seven foot man comes walking out. The man is bald and clean shaven, blond eye brows and green eyes that emanate violence. He's wearing crimson red combat pants, black combat boots, elbow pads and fingerless gloves. The man is four hundred pounds of pure muscle. He walks down the stairs and stands tall against Bulala.) -???: Meet Draugr, a former street fighter turned murderer. He's killed well over three hundred people before he joined up with Enigma. -Bulala: HA! Your just another common killer. You can not hope to defeat a warrior such as me. (Gets into his fighting stance.) (Draugr lets out a violence filled roar and gets into his fighting stance.) Final Boss Cutscene (Shows Bulala standing over Draugr, who is riddled with bullets. Suddenly the doors he entered through open up and the same woman who invited him to the tournament. She is clapping her hands slowly until she stops. She is wearing a black catsuit with black boots and gloves.) -Mysterious Woman: Congratulations Bulala, you've won Death Sport. -Bulala: So your Engima, never thought a woman could be this successful. -Enigma: Cute but unlike you I have the world at my fingertips. (Enigma comes down the stairs and stands right in front of Bulala.) -Bulala: I don't care about the rest of the world. I will have my vision of a United Africa, even if it mean killing you and taking over your operation. -Enigma: You dare spit in my face after I gave you the most generous offer you'll ever receive. FINE! I just kill you and call it a day. (Both combatants get into their fighting stances.) Ending Cutscene (Shows a defeated Enigma on her back. She tries to get up but Bulala's boot stomps on her chest. The crimelord looks up to see the barrel of Bulala's assault rifle in her face.) -Enigma: No...please. (Bulala simply snickers as he pulls the trigger, sending a wave of bullets into Enigma's face. After the death of Enigma, Bulala lets out a sinister laugh.) -Bulala(V/O): Now I have the means to take Africa and unite it under my banner. (Shows the troops of Enigma's personal army and Bulala's own take the city of Capetown, South Africa.) -Bulala(V/O): No force is strong enough to oppose me now. Armies fall to my guns and armor. And with Enigma's vast network, I can stall the governments of the West from trying to stop me. (Shows a map of Africa, a black mist, representing Bulala's army envelope Africa. Soon the entire continent of Africa is his. The scene changes to Largo, Nigera. The new capital of the United Kingdom of Africa, Bulala is sitting on his new throne.) -Bulala(V/O): Now a new paradise will be created and I will be it's leader. (The last scene shows that despite his words, the continent of Africa is a bombed out mess with people killing each other for whats left.) Category:Character Subpages